На изломе
by DeathClaw
Summary: Сиквел к фику «72 часа». Гарри просыпается в св.Мунго и понимает, что его память изменена и его личность меняют с помощью наркотиков, превращая его в безвольное и послушное существо, в политический инструмент. И только один человек может помочь ему сбежат
1. Глава 1 Кошмар наяву

**От Автора: **Внимание, первая часть фика называется "72 часа".

не читав ее, вам будет неясно почти всё ;)

**Disclaimer:**: Все герои принадлежат СамиЗнаетеКому.

**1 глава. Кошмар наяву.**

………….

…Черная волна забытья на миг колыхнулась, едва пропустив лучик света, и вновь схлопнулась, окружив меня непроницаемым мраком. Из глубины сна я рванулся к свету, но лишь тяжелее стала давящая плита на груди, не дающая вынырнуть на поверхность…

…Снова краткий миг передышки, но я уже был готов и рванулся изо всех сил. Наградой мне был момент созерцания вспышки за тонкой тканью век, но сил, чтобы открыть глаза, уже не было. Однако соскользнуть обратно в пустоту мне не дали. Чье-то незримое присутствие ощущалось рядом, кто-то стоял у моей постели. Несомненно, шелест ткани и позвякивание пробирок заставило меня задержаться на поверхности. Воспоминания о прежней жизни, которые сейчас казались тусклым сном, истерлись, как старый пергамент. Пытаясь склеить кусочки рассыпавшейся памяти, я лишь больше увяз в неуверенности и зыбкости стертых картинок, бывших моим прошлым, а ныне ставших ненужным хламом. В своем новом существовании я не видел цели, и даже пробуждение было всего лишь данью появившейся возможности. Ни любопытства, никаких желаний, мотиваций и стимулов, я просто существовал, занимал место, дышал воздухом, а по сути был просто бесполезным овощем на грядке…

- Потрудись хоть глаза открыть, Поттер.

И этот голос. Я вспомнил и уже ненавидел его, и сейчас, когда я был бессилен и беспомощен, совершенно не ожидал его услышать. Однако, повинуясь знакомым повелительным ноткам, я чудовищным усилием воли открыл глаза.

- Хорошо, а теперь тебе нужно сделать над собой усилие и внимательно послушать что я скажу.

Я сфокусировал взгляд и заметил, что кроме безликого белого потолка я вижу также странную систему колб и пробирок над моей головой, чем-то система напоминала капельницу с несколькими пузырьками. Я проследил за трубочками и убедился, что они должны оканчиваться у моего тела. Которого я практически не чувствовал сейчас. Я парализован?

Новое ощущение подсказывало, что я заинтересован. Но это была лишь тень моего былого гипертрофированного любопытства.

- Ты не труп, хотя и похож с виду. Даже не искалечен, если это тебя интересует… Видимо, бесполезно с тобой пытаться разговаривать, оглох ты, что ли, в довершение всех бед?...

Его рука появилась в радиусе моей видимости. Он что-то методично добавлял в капельницу из маленькой пробирки. Я почувствовал, что мне страшно.

- Если б я хотел тебя отравить, то сделал бы это еще на твоем первом курсе. Что ж, когда захочешь узнать что происходит….

Я дернулся, и сказал «я хочу», но из горла вырвался только свистящий хрип. Мои голосовые связки будто забыли, как формировать звуки.

- О, Поттер уже научился разговаривать! Что ж, хоть какой-то прогресс…

Раньше мне безумно захотелось бы его стукнуть, но теперь я лишь закатил глаза. Не стал ему говорить гадостей. Вместо этого выдохнул:

- Я слышу тебя.

Он все-таки появился слева от меня. Традиционно черная мантия и сальные волосы с неожиданной белой седой прядью.

- Уясни одну вещь, Поттер, уж напряги свой убогий ум. Несмотря на то, что я больше не твой профессор, ты все еще должен называть меня «сэр» и «профессор Снейп».

Он убедился, что я не намерен ему перечить и действительно готов слушать. Окинув быстрым взглядом комнату, несомненно – больничную палату-одиночку, он склонился ниже и понизил голос:

- Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, сколько ты уже здесь заперт, верно? Да, тебя постоянно накачивают транквилизаторами, но ты оказался крепче, чем они рассчитывали. В результате тебе повысили дозы, ты даже не приходишь в сознание. Сейчас я договорю, и ты снова будешь спать. До того момента, когда придет время действовать.

- ….

- Я с большим трудом получил допуск к твоей полумертвой тушке, и только затем, чтобы взять образцы транков, которыми тебя накачивают. А разбудил тебя затем, чтобы ты уяснил одну вещь: я никому не помогаю просто так. Просто ты кое-кому понадобился. Поэтому ты уж привыкай быть марионеткой, видать, от судьбы не уйдешь…

В ответ я лишь скрипнул зубами. Потом все-таки выдавил:

- Когда придет время действовать?

- Когда я скажу.

Он криво усмехнулся и вдруг рывком что-то сделал с капельницей, в ней тут же замелькали капли. Я почувтвовал, что меня снова затягивает в глубину сна. Борясь с ним, я посмотрел на Снейпа. Последнее, что я запомнил, был его взгляд. Он больше не был ненавидящим. Презрительным, высокомерным, но – не ненавидящим.

…………


	2. Глава 2 В ловушке

**Глава 2. В ловушке.**

…Сон нехотя сдавал позиции, и я медленно выплывал из забытья обратно в мир, ставший для меня клетью похлеще тюремной камеры. Я был больше чем узник – я был в плену собственного разума, который с некоторых пор перестал быть надежным бастионом…

- Он шевельнулся.

- Не может быть. Фаза-2 еще не наступила, он еще не готов…

Незнакомые голоса прозвучали так неожиданно, что мои мысли перепутались. Но другой голос, смутно знакомый, сказал будто прямо у меня в голове:

- Не шевелись, задержи дыхание. Сейчас тебя проверят, веди себя хорошо, будь паинькой.

Я подумал, что голос дело говорит, и выровнял частоту сердцебиения, задержав дыхание.

- Вот видишь, тебе показалось. Рано ему еще просыпаться.

Хлопнула дверь, и я прислушался. Кто был третий? Я осторожно осмотрелся, насколько позволяли ремни, но в палате никого не было.

Минуточку. Они сказали, что я не должен был проснуться. Ну конечно – на столике с лекарствами стояли две колбы с рукописными инициалами S.S на этикетке. Чертов зельедел каким-то образом нашел противоядие. Чтобы сбежать, осталось только освободиться от ремней.

Но, попробовав пошевелить рукой, я понял, что об этом можно забыть. Руки меня не слушались, ног я вообще не чувствовал. Не могло быть и речи, чтобы разорвать ремни.

Пока я судорожно придумывал, как освободиться, снова хлопнула дверь. Но поскольку она находилась позади моей кровати, я не мог видеть вошедшего. Мое сердце чуть не остановилось, когда я понял, что человек у двери мог видеть мои попытки освободиться.

- Ты что, умом повредился? Я же сказал, действовать будешь КОГДА Я СКАЖУ!

Снейп фурией подлетел ко мне, и я привычно дернулся, уворачиваясь от традиционного подзатыльника. Но когда его не последовало, я с изумлением уставился на профессора, которого удивила моя реакция. Через мгновение к нему вернулась его обычная невозмутимость и он зазвенел склянками у изголовья постели, будто ничего и не было.

- Поттер, если я говорю, что надо делать, то ТОЛЬКО ради того, чтоб ты поскорее отсюда убрался. Если будешь дурачится, я поверю, что тебе здесь нравится, и оставлю тебя в покое…

- Нет… Я буду делать, что вы скажете… сэр.

- Ну да, а минутой позже прыгаешь в окно, или еще какую глупость учинишь.

Я промолчал, но адресовал ему ну самый укоризненный взгляд, на какой был способен. На него это совершенно не подействовало. Ну да, забыл, с кем имею дело. Он таких взглядов наполучал за все время преподавания в Хогвартсе…

Удивительное дело, я вспомнил, что такое Хогвартс, и даже осознал еще множество мелких фактов о себе, и о других. Клочья образов и контуров знакомых лиц прояснялись перед моим мысленным взором, но никаких эмоций не отразилось на моем лице. Эмоции – теперь слишком большая роскошь.

Снейп заметил мое замешательство, но комментировать не стал, а сразу перешел к делу.

- Ты пролежал здесь около шести лет. За это время твои мышцы отрофировались. Но процесс можно обратить. Ты встанешь на ноги через пару недель…

Я не выдержал и хрипло выдохнул одну краткую, но ёмкую фразу.

- Согласен, хотя и в более мягких формулировках… Ты бы поостерегся, Поттер, с крепкими выражениями. Выйдешь отсюда – делай что хочешь, а пока что закрой рот и слушай.

Его гневный взгляд в данный момент был мне до лампочки. ШЕСТЬ ЛЕТ я просуществовал в виде овоща. Шесть лет вычеркнуты из моей жизни. Кто-то дорого за это заплатит… когда я выберусь отсюда.

- Я даю тебе срок в две недели. Не встанешь к этому сроку – я умываю руки. В твоих интересах делать несложную гимнастику, даже в твоем состоянии это возможно. Да, и еще… - Он повернулся и холодно взглянул на меня. – Если тебя поймают не спящим за эти две недели, тебе дадут такую дозу, которая быстро превратит тебя в плюшевую игрушку. Может, тебе это только на пользу, но я месяц убил на поиск формулы, нейтрализующей транквилизатор. Так что если к сроку ты не продержишься, я лично вкачу тебе хорошую порцию яда, причем исключительно из милосердия.

Край его черной мантии задел меня по лицу, когда он развернулся и умчался прочь из палаты. Действие противоядия ослабевало, но мои мысли метались и кричали от ужаса. Вдруг опять тот же странный голос, больше похожий на звонкую мысль, сказал:

- Уймись, дорогуша, силы впустую уходят.

- ?! Кто здесь?

- Не ори ты, дурак. Хотя я тебя понимаю, чертов Снейп мог бы рассказать побольше. Не догадываешься, кто я?

- Нет…

- Ну как же, ты сам так хотел стать другим человеком… Только у тебя вышло немного иначе. Ты создал меня, а потом эти изуверы, тутошние колдомедики, практически уничтожили тебя. Я стал сильнее, а ты слабее. Теперь понял?

- То есть, ты – это я? Часть меня?

- Умница, сообразил. Только разница теперь в том, что это ты – часть меня. Что я могу и рукой твоей пошевелить… Видишь? А ты не можешь. Ты теперь почти ничего не можешь, ясно тебе, дорогуша? А теперь делай, как Снейп сказал. Еще неизвестно, что произойдет, если они еще больше дозу повысят. Может, тебя сотрут… а может, и нас обоих. Лично меня это не устраивает. Да, тебя тоже. Спи давай.

Такого поворота я не ожидал. Раздвоение личности, и какое! Теперь всё то, что я создал для битвы с Волдемортом, повернулось против меня. Как мне победить того, кто победил Волдеморта?


	3. Глава 2 Побег

**3 глава. Побег.**

Во сне я видел свой последний бой с Волдемортом и в ярких всполохах огней я смутно различил тени Пожирателей, ныне погребенных в руинах. Кто был там за безликими масками? Это уже неважно. Важно то, на что я пошел ради этой победы, и что я получил взамен.

Мне не давали покоя чужие мысли и порывы того, кто притаился в глубине моей души. Когда он хотел, то полностью подчинял меня себе, легко и свободно, будто меня и не существовало. Когда он управлял мной, я мог только наблюдать, и ничего не мог поделать. К счастью, он редко проявлял себя и свою странную власть надо мной. Но я твердо знал, что никогда теперь не буду один.

Когда я открыл глаза, я твердно знал, что пришла пора действовать. Две недели, что я провел здесь в сознании, показались мне годами. Я послушно играл роль спящего, если кто-то приходил, и старательно разминал затекшие мышцы, когда я был один. Постепенно чувствительность вернулась к конечностям, но я знал, что это лишь видимость силы.

Дверь тихо скрипнула, но мы не стали прикидываться спящими. Потому что знали, что за нами пришел он. От этого человека мы не ждали помощи, но ждали указаний. Только он знал, где находится это странное место и его правила. Мы чувствовали к нему неприязнь, но она была лишь тенью той прежней ненависти. Сейчас он не был нам опасен, скорее наоборот – полезен.

Снейп на мгновение замешкался, а мы за ним внимательно наблюдали. Но вместо того, чтобы достать палочку и разрезать ремни, он достал нож и начал методично разрезать их. В ответ на наш изумленный взгляд он проворчал:

- Тут всюду детекторы на магию.

И добавил:

- На ремнях тоже. Так что это не простой нож, а особый… Черт побери, Поттер, столько лет прошло а я все еще тебя учу чему-то!

Мы криво усмехнулись и освобожденной рукой провели по своему лицу. Щетина. Какая прелесть.

- Да, первым делом Поттер разумеется поспешит убедиться в том, что он оброс как черт знает что. Какой же ты предсказуемый зануда, а?

Но мы уже не поддавались на такие подначки. Поэтому Снейп закончил свою работу в полной тишине. Убрал нож и быстро отошел к двери, приоткрыл ее и застыл. Его черные глаза смотрели на нас с каким-то садистским выражением. Конечно, он своего не упустит!

Я почувствовал, что мне дана свобода действий. Видимо ОН счел мое освобождение не такой уж важной миссией, что предоставил мне с ней справляться. Я немедленно сел и опустил ноги на пол. Тут же в голове раздался колокольный звон и потемнело в глазах, но я ожидал этого и тут же пошарил рукой в тумбочке. Там на дальней полочке стояла бутылочка с зельем восстановления сил, припасенная на черный день из снейповых передач. Глотая мерзкое на вкус зелье, я краем глаза наблюдал за Снейпом, который неподвижно стоял у двери. На его лице промелькнуло странное выражение, тут же сменившееся обычной гмурой гримасой. Но я мог бы поклясться, что видел, как Снейп был доволен.

Первые шаги дались с необычайным трудом, но ради такого редкого шанса увидеть одобрение в глазах своего мучителя, я все-таки дошел до него сам. И только теперь заметил, что я ему практически вровень! Вот так вымахал. Снейп наморщил нос, а я победно заулыбался, потому что прошли наконец времена, когда Снейп мог смотреть на меня сверху вниз.

Я осмотрел себя, потрогал пижаму и сказал:

- Мне нужна одежда.

- Неужели?

Снейп снова мерзко ухмылялся. Потом вдруг отступил, но уперся спиной в дверной косяк. Действительно, мой ледяной взгляд дал ему понять, что я не остановлюсь сейчас ни перед чем, даже если придется стащить с профессора его мантию.

- Я пошутил, - мрачно сообщил ему я, подходя ближе.

Снейп пробурчал себе под нос что-то очень похожее на «ага, как же», и выскочил за дверь.

Я вышел за ним, держась за стену для равновесия, и оказался в длинном сводчатом коридоре со множеством одинаковых белых дверей. Освещение здесь было электрическое, как и в палате, и так же не было окон. Оглянувшись на свою дверь, я увидел вместо таблички с фамилией просто какой-то номер. «№821» свидетельствовал, что я тут как минимум не первый.

- Где мы находимся?

- О, Поттер все-таки задал правильный вопрос!

Я пресек его выступление, просто делая шаг к профессору. Тот протестующе выставил вперед руку и быстро сказал:

- Я тебе все скажу, только не вздумай ко мне приближаться с таким выражением!

Мне в мысли вкралась идея, что Снейп всерьез предполагал что я ему сейчас просто врежу, заберу одежду, палочку и исчезну. Догадавшись, чья это была идея я содрогнулся, и извиняющимся тоном предложил начать брифинг.

- Не здесь, тупица! Ты уже вменяемый? Тогда быстро за мной!

И помчался вперед по коридору, а мантия вилась за ним черными волнами. Я даже при всем желании не смог бы его догнать, поэтому не очень торопясь последовал за ним.

Неожиданно дверь справа от меня открылась, и оттуда вышел кто-то из обслуживающего персонала клиники. Я не успел даже разглядеть его лицо – мое сознание мгновенно переключилось на другого командира, который знал, что нужно делать. Молниеносно моя левая рука схватила его за воротник, а правая со силой ударила его в челюсть. Потом в нос. Потом снова в челюсть…

Когда Снейп бегом вернулся ко мне, дело уже было сделано. Человек, лицо которого больше напоминало клюквенный морс, лежал у моих ног, а мои руки обшаривали его одежду в поисках волшебной палочки.

- Не найдешь, - наконец сказал профессор.

Я поднял на него убийственный взгляд. Он на всякий случай сделал шаг назад, и добавил:

- Здесь нет волшебных палочек. Вообще ни одной. Чтобы психи не разбежались…

- Где твоя… ваша?

При этом я повернул тело, чтобы снять с него мантию, и Снейп побледнел, увидев во что превратилось его лицо.

- Сдал охране наверху. Под роспись.

Я поднялся, кутаясь в форменную белую мантию. Ботинки оказались мне малы, так что придется идти босиком. Профессор тем временем смотрел на фигуру на полу.

- Черт побери, Поттер… Я не думал, что ты на такое способен.

Я обернулся и холодно процедил:

- Жизнь показала, что все надо уметь.

Тем временем Снейп склонился над безжизненным телом, опустил пальцы под разбитую челюсть. На секунду замер.

- Пульс есть. Он жив.

- Не имеет значения, - отмахнулся я. – Так значит, мы в подземелье, и наверху есть охрана.

Профессор выпрямился и смерил меня настороженным взглядом. Видимо, моя вменяемость теперь надолго останется под вопросом…

- Слушай внимательно. Прямо по коридору – холл, шлепай тихо, там комнаты отдыха персонала. Свернешь налево – там лифты. Ты на десятом, тебе надо на второй. Первый – ловушка для тех счастливчиков, кому удасться прорваться так далеко. На втором как выйдешь из лифта по правую руку будет стол, за ним охранник. Вырубишь его этой световой гранатой – держи ее крепче. Как только колба лопнет – световой удар моментально ослепит любого, кто будет на это смотреть - только попробуй забыть отвернуться. Выйдешь из здания – бегом к берегу. Мы сейчас на острове вблизи побережья Шотландии – тебе туда нельзя. Там посты по берегу. По периметру острова дежурят русалки, они наши союзники, они доставят тебя куда нужно. Не забудь это.

И он протянул мне горсть склизских зеленых водорослей.

- Надеюсь, ты помнишь, как их использовать, - добавил Снейп, и странно на меня посмотрел.

- Я понял, выберусь. А вы как будете выбираться? И что будет, когда найдут этого?

Снейп усмехнулся:

- Об этом можешь не волноваться. А побитый тобой человек – Неописуемый, как и все сотрудники этой больницы. Давай, беги пока еще зелье действует.

- Последний вопрос. Кто вас послал за мной? Дамблдор?

- Нет. Гермиона Гренджер.

//////// пишите отзывы ) ////////


End file.
